


White Knighting for the Dark Knight

by Just_A_Suggestion



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Man of Steel (2013)
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28271454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_A_Suggestion/pseuds/Just_A_Suggestion
Summary: I heard a complaint about the beginning of Batman v Superman, the destruction of the Metropolis scene. Mainly the complaint was that the scene makes no logical sense. Why is Bruce heading into the city? What was he hoping to accomplish once he got to them? Why did the people in his office building need Bruce to tell them to leave? Can’t they see the danger for themselves? Why didn't they leave then? Why couldn’t Bruce just tell them over the phone? Why did he have to be there?The story is meant to address all those concerns and explain what was going through Bruce’s head during the destruction of Metropolis.
Kudos: 3





	White Knighting for the Dark Knight

Bruce was in Gotham when it started. He saw all the death and destruction. He was helpless to stop it. A thought occurred to him that if he couldn’t save them all. He could save some. He could save his people.  
He thought of the tunnel that connected his tower to Gotham. It had been installed so he could return to Gotham quickly if Batman was ever needed. If he could get his people to the tunnel, then they would have a chance. He tried to unlock the tunnel remotely but the satellite was down. Already destroyed in the fight between the aliens. He would have to manually unlock it with a retinal scan, but he could only do that from the Wayne tower in Metropolis. He could have brought another mansion with the money he paid to bribe the helicopter pilot to take him to metropolis. He took the security SUV and drove towards his tower.  
If he could just save one.  
Everyone was huddled in the buildings. A wise precaution. The news network told everyone to stay inside. They were treating this like a tornado. Shelter in place. A wise decision. There was no safe way to evacuate a city in minutes. People needed to stay off the streets. The falling glass could be lethal. Any abandon or destroyed cars would block emergency personnel when this was over. Assuming this didn’t end in everyone’s death. He assumed his own employees would be hiding in his tower. In the center of the room. No point in crowding the stairwell if there was nowhere to run. They were trapped and waiting. Praying that their building didn’t get a direct hit.  
He called Jack, his right hand man in metropolis.  
“Hello”  
“Jack, you need to get the people out.”  
Bruce dodged the chaos in the street.  
Jack told everyone to get out. Then the line went dead  
“Jack.” He didn’t get a chance to tell them to go to the basement. He drove until there was a collision in front of him. He jumped out of his car and ran towards the building.  
He looked up as he saw the two aliens fighting. He could do nothing as they crashed into his building. Then moments later the building began to collapse.  
He saw the dust form. Everyone ran from it, he ran towards it desperate to find survivors. By the time he had got there, the aliens had moved on.  
He found a little girl standing alone. He looked up at the building split in two. No one could survive that. He just stared at the building in impotent rage.  
For the second time in his life, he felt completely helpless. Worse, he was useless.  
For a second time in his life, he made a vow. He would find some way to stop this.


End file.
